


Pony Honey

by guairenladeli77



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 23:01:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17713301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guairenladeli77/pseuds/guairenladeli77





	Pony Honey

黄明昊又披了那件赭黄色的山羊皮翻毛长外套。

我刚一起床就看到了，国际长途马上打过去，脑子不清醒，口舌也不利索。我说，黄明昊你怎么敢穿这件外套。他熬了两小时的红眼航班，显然没有精力忍受我的无理取闹，没给我好气。先是骂骂咧咧地，范丞丞你少发神经，又说，我的衣服我怎么不能穿了。说完就挂了我的电话。

他太了解我了，他知道我急了什么人话鬼话都说得出来，身边挤着数不清的粉丝，距离近到能闻到耳廓后面乳突骨上的香水味。他在怕。可他只怕那个秘密被曝露，却不怕我隔着半个大洋的海水在奥克兰被气死。

我曾经把他的上衣和内裤扒光，让他穿着那件外套和我做爱。他裸着身子地躺在奶白色的羊绒里，两支细溜溜的胳膊还穿在袖子里没拿出来。我亲吻着那轻微泛红的肩头，像在亲吻一只生出来没多久的小羊，病怏怏的。太瘦了，我说，喂了这么久，一点也不见你长胖。

黄明昊皱着小眉头装出一点凶气，被我磨得哼哼唧唧讲不出话，红着眼眶往下瞄他那微微隆起的肚皮，满心顾忌着，怕我没轻没重伤到它。我看他这样儿，咂了咂嘴说，你到真挺像那么回儿事，然后被他提着力气温柔地赏了一耳光。

前两个月只有一点孕吐，他不仅可以毫无顾忌做一个纯粹的男孩，还敢在我亲他肚皮的时候抬腿踹我，范丞丞你给我滚开。现在不一样了，天鹅绒下面那个不甘寂寞的小生命终于要给他点颜色看看，每一分钟都提醒着他，十六岁已经成为一个母亲的事实。

他再也不敢把牛仔裤腰带扎得紧紧的，再也不敢大口大口喝冰可乐。我扭开红色的塑料盖，仰头喝下，然后低下头用嘴巴渡给他，汽水连同口腔的温度一起。他被我堵得眨着眼睛呜咽，小手去擦嘴角的可乐渍，好乖又好可怜。我尝到了甜头，于是做爱的时候也故意欺负他。

黄明昊像一匹小母马，拢起肚子仰躺着，两支细瘦的大腿被我操得止不住地打颤，不敢使力气又或者是爽得没有力气，哭着求我，轻点儿，或是气急败坏地甩起小臂拍打我的胳膊，丞丞太深了，丞丞。我的手指顺着下面的缝隙钻进他那湿淋淋的温暖巢穴，把沾来的水一下一下涂在他的肚皮上，搞得那上面每一条被撑开的纹路都变得亮晶晶的。我低下头虔诚地亲吻这层薄薄的脂肪，用唇舌把水舔干吃净，然后再涂一遍。他下面湿得很，水多得用也用不完。

黄明昊对我无时无刻展现出的这份病态迷恋十分羞耻，说，范丞丞你像个变态。确实，任谁看了那画面都会理解成，范丞丞，初为人父，急切地和尚未出世的小孩打招呼，而且有手不用，偏用下面，要多腌臜有多腌臜。可事实上有谁能懂，我哪里会在意那个尚未成型的胚胎，我只是在心疼，心疼那自己尚未发育完全，就要孕育一个小孩的小腹，心疼它那未成年的母亲。

我刷着手机越看越气，气到感觉自己的天灵盖将要掀开。黄明昊，你怎么能把这件衣服穿出去。你忘了你躺在这上面张着腿被我一操一天的时候了？你是不是还想被别人操？黄明昊，你怎么这么骚。黄明昊，你牛逼。黄明昊确实牛逼，一个脑子被妒火烧坏掉的十八岁父亲，连续一小时噼里啪啦给他发微信，而他一条都懒得回。

我盘算着多久才能抓到他。算来算去中间还有一个漫长的阴历新年，恼得摔音响。整整一天之后黄明昊终于接了我的电话，上来第一句就是，要说什么话你考虑清楚。言外之意，范丞丞你再说一句混账话我接着挂。

他妈的。气还是在生的，可是我真的不敢了。在一起的时候，我能干到他叫爸爸，干不到的时候，只能我管他叫爸爸。

我说，在温州待到几号？我去看你好不好。他说，你有病，过几天回北京了。我说，等不了了，我们好久没见了，我现在买机票，就去待一晚上。他冲着听筒重重地呼了几口气一时没讲话，他自然知道这个一晚上是什么意思，我妈不让你来。

我急了，为什么？他说，我妈说了十八岁之前不能带人回家，女的不行，男的也不行，你，更不行。黄明昊这小嘴还真是一张开什么话都敢说。十八个屁十八，你妈还说十八之前不能和别人上床呢，你也没少让我操啊。话没说完，他又把电话挂了。

这匹俊美的小母马，肚子里怀着我的种，在年夜饭的酒桌上一口口地喝红酒，留我一个人摸不着够不到地在这瞎担心，不知道那红酒温过了没，醒够了没，喝多了晚上会不会不舒服。我又想起我们一起活动的一个宴会，旁边的制作人叔叔邀黄明昊举杯，我把酒杯拦下，说，你知道他多大吗？他才十六。小队长隔着半个圆桌对我翻了一个白眼，意思范丞丞，你操他的时候知道他十六吗。我不甘示弱地翻回去，意思那能一样吗。

反正，我等不了了，横竖要去的。我把目的地从温州改到成都。不然冲黄明昊这个烈劲儿，保不齐真不见我。他干得出来。

我在酒店堵到他的时候，他像是见了鬼，一秒钟都没犹豫就要转身找他表哥表姐。我扯他回来抱住他，很大力地踹上酒店门，黄明昊，这是你见老公的表情？他开始打我，那拳头上没多少劲儿，范丞丞你混蛋。真新鲜，我说，我这还啥也没干呢，就接了个混蛋的帽子。说完三两下就把他扒干净了。

他被我扔到床上，屈起腿撑着床，我把他扯过去盖身子的床单抢过来。肚皮的弧度更明显了一些，胯骨的轮廓已经不那么锋利。他伸着一支干净漂亮的手肘，越过那个小孩，探下去遮住那条粉色的小缝儿。我心里已经把他下面射满，下体埋在里面唱了一遍圣歌，生完这个，非得再让他怀一个才行。黄明昊被我看恼了，抬起腿又要踹我，我眼疾手快抓住他的脚踝一把握住，别踹了，待会把我儿子弄掉了。

他少有地摆出一副被冒犯的脸，你滚吧，范丞丞。说完眼睛就红了。我赶紧压上去，把他两条小腿被折在胸前，粉红的膝盖关节顶着我的胸口。我收了些力气，免得压到他那个初现雏形的小腹，凑上去吻他，说，你哭啥呢？怀了以后老哭。

他瘪着嘴不讲话，扭头不看我，眼泪顺着脸颊流下来。我一点点把他那点咸乎乎的眼泪吃进去，然后把它们搅合在一个吻里。我伸着舌尖舔他的上颚的凸起，他先是挣扎着，然后躲无可躲，最后缓慢地融化在我的吻里，两只胳膊，两条小腿都失了力气，浅棕色的头发像是小马鬃软塌塌地趴在我手心，被我顺了又顺。

我说，宝贝，过个年见天儿穿着我的衣服，弄得我看了照片心痒死了，你知道不知道。他头埋在我胸膛里咕哝着摇头。我不留情面地把他挖出来，咬他的嘴唇，不知道？你肯定故意的，坏吧你就，最坏的就是你了。

可惜这是床上，他黄明昊有天大的本事也坏不过我。我把手插进去，一层层的嫩肉吸附到我粗糙的中指上，烫得要命。一进一出用手指操他的时候，我想，这是两个人的温度。回过神儿来才觉得不对劲，这想法也太淫乱了，操他就够了，做爱这种事情还是不要带到那个小东西。孕期的小马驹敏感有加。我连嘴巴都没用上，黄明昊就已经从上到下，哪儿哪儿都合不起来了。

我舔他白皙的脚背，顺着一根根青色的筋络轻轻地咬他的脚踝，他小腿上那几两可怜兮兮的肉抖个不停。我吻他的大腿， 他的腿根干干净净的，比女人还滑。话说回来，我也确实把他当成女人用。

我吸住他下面的穴，一点点地用舌尖翻来覆去地翻舔，我说，宝贝，你好多水。他立刻羞得绞起双腿，企图推开我却动情地泌出更多，把我的鼻梁都搞湿。我一分力气都不让，放任他把我夹在中间。

我收回柔软的舌头，露出牙齿去咬他小缝儿上面那一点。他电话里骂我多大声，现在就忍得多痛苦，他爽得轻飘飘地，整个人都抻直，稚嫩的脊背离开床垫，带着肚子里的我的种。他手指插进我的头发里，央我的时候话都说不清，别弄了，丞丞，求求你，别弄了。

我只问他，舒不舒服，我的小母马。

 

—— End ——


End file.
